


all the beautiful memories

by 2parked



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, I always wanted to write a 2park angst so here you go, M/M, Sorry 2park, i cant think of what to tag why, im too late for 2park week oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2parked/pseuds/2parked
Summary: Woojin thinks that a lifetime with Jihoon was the greatest gift the universe could give him.





	all the beautiful memories

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall im back with Angst bcs we're not Cowards. also i didnt update my chaptered fic whOOps  
> unbeta-ed bcs when do i ever check my stories lmaooo

It was seven in the evening when Woojin started preparing. Normally, at this time, he and Jihoon would’ve been sprawled on the couch while binge-watching any series on Netflix, cuddled all up against each other. Moreover, it was Sunday night, and Sundays were always their lazy nights.

 

But apparently, not tonight. Tonight was a special one.

 

Woojin has always cooked for Jihoon, so cooking again for him tonight was nothing new.  He wanted it to be extra special, although, so he makes a mental list of all of Jihoon’s favorite foods, just to make sure that Jihoon will have the feast he deserves today. With a lot more dishes to be cooked at hand, Woojin had been sloppier in the kitchen than ever before. He may have a cut or two on his index finger. He was pretty sure he has burned his palms by clumsily touching searing hot pans or pots at least thrice. Most of the dishes took at least two tries to perfect, too, since his hands suddenly lost its dexterity and managed to break half of the eggs from the tray.

 

As if preparing for the meal wasn’t draining enough, he went off to clean not only the kitchen, but the whole house right after his watch told him it was 9. Woojin didn’t only do some cleaning, he brought out designs and ornaments he bought earlier in the morning. He wasn’t the type to have always excelled in arts and craft, but he was pretty sure Jihoon would’ve appreciated the effort. With the supplies out, he started filling red heart-shaped balloons with helium and let them fly out onto the ceiling. Jihoon had a thing for fairy lights, so he strung it all around the living room as well. Of course, he couldn’t forget the animal that closely resembles his boyfriend, so he brought out wall stickers of little piglets and stuck them onto random areas on the walls of their apartment.

 

An hour and a half brought him a result of balloons crowding the ceiling above the living room and glittery pink pig stickers gleaming under the glare of light. But this wasn’t enough. A _Woojin surprise_ isn’t a _Woojin surprise_ if it didn’t involve pillow fortresses.  It has become a tradition between them, back when they were a young couple and were celebrating their monthsaries together. So why wouldn’t Woojin build a fortress made out of pillows for their first anniversary as a married couple?

 

Woojin wasted no time and brought out all the pillows available inside their household. He piled them up together, making sure the walls would hold and casted a few blankets over to serve as shade or cover. It takes him fifteen minutes to finish, a proud grin on his lips. While he looks at the pillow fortress he has made, Woojin smiles as a memory rolls back into his mind.

 

> _“A bowl of jellybeans, two liters of Coke, a box of fried chicken, and two steaming cups of ramen,” Jihoon enumerates what he sees before him, where Woojin has just led him into the living room that has turned into a complete slumber party daydream. “It isn’t my birthday, and it isn’t yours either… so what’s the occasion?”_
> 
> _Woojin only laughs at the silliness of his boyfriend, taking comfort into his warmth as he wraps his arms around his waist from behind. “Can’t I just do something to make my love Hoonie smile?”_
> 
> _Jihoon turns to look at him, eyeing him suspiciously. “There’s only two reasons why you’d call me ‘my love Hoonie’. One, is that you’re trying to embarrass me in front of the public. But we’re not in the public right now, so that’s crossed off. Two, you have an evil plan brewing up in that cuckoo head of yours that may or may not lead me into physical or mental damage.” He wiggles free from Woojin’s hold, turning his body around to fully face his mischievous boyfriend once more. “So tell me, what is this evil plan and how can I stop you?”_
> 
> _“Stop me?” Woojin would’ve been laughing, but he doesn’t want to ruin the mood. The pout on Jihoon’s lips were too adorable too for his liking, and as much as he wanted to, he can’t kiss those lips yet. Not if he’s waiting for an answer. “I don’t know if it’s evil, but I do have a plan. With you.”_
> 
> _“Whatever it is, I’m not in it!” Jihoon bites back, glaring at him threateningly. The older was surely unaware of what’s coming, but it makes Woojin’s insides come into life with excitement._
> 
> _Slowly, he backs away from Jihoon. He reaches for the table behind him, locating the little box he had previously placed on it discreetly. When his palms met the velvet box, he smirks at Jihoon who has been staring at him with wide, confused doe eyes. “You’re not in it?” Woojin asks, taking out the box for Jihoon to see. The older’s  already wide eyes had gone wider, his jaw dropping as his eyes fixed on Woojin’s, then down on the box, then back at Woojin’s eyes again. “You’re not in for a lifetime of eating delivery food, because when we both try to cook we end up messing up the recipe so bad it turns inedible? A lifetime of waking up in each other’s arms, drawing doodles with a marker on the face of whoever wakes up late?  A lifetime of butt imprints on the couch because we spend most of our time being warm and cosy on it? A lifetime of spending time with each other so much, we’ll be able to distinguish each other’s farts in a crowd of a hundred?”_
> 
> _Woojin takes some time to catch his breath, halting in his speech as he sees the tears brimming on Jihoon’s eyes. He thought he lost his breath because of the length of what he said, but really, it was because Park Jihoon looked even more ethereal than ever with the tears of joy in his beautiful eyes. He cups Jihoon’s cheek with his palm, caressing it lightly with the pad of his thumb. “So, are you in or not?”_
> 
> _Jihoon sniffles as he dabs the tears off his eyes with his sleeves. He then proceeds into giving a few smacks on Woojin’s chest, the pout never leaving his plump lips. “This is what you call a proposal, Park Woojin?!” He grumbles, much to Woojin’s amusement. Soft lips met his, and a hasty nod comes from Jihoon right after. “Yes, you idiot. If I’m going to waste away my lifetime, it will be with you.”_
> 
> _Jihoon takes the box himself and opens it, sliding the ring down his own finger with a big grin on his face. Woojin just looks at him fondly, as Jihoon shows him his hand proudly._
> 
> _To call him the happiest man on earth at that very moment would be cliché, but it was fitting. Everything suddenly seemed right, because of course it is, because it’s Jihoon who he’s with. A lifetime with Jihoon was the best thing that the universe could have ever given to him._

Woojin probably have been spacing out for too long that what brings him back to reality was the timer coming off from somewhere inside the kitchen, which meant that the cake he baked was done by now. He rushes inside and doesn’t forget to put on mittens this time. He pulls out the cake, satisfied with the outcome, and started writing ‘Happy Anniversary, My Love Hoonie!’ on it with strawberry frosting.

 

Everything was set after that. There was a feast on their table, all laid with semi-decently cooked dishes of Jihoon’s preference.  The living room was a slumber party daydream, just how they like it, with the addition of heart balloons floating around the fortress. The house was neat and tidy, knowing that Jihoon would chew his ears out if he would see Woojin not cleaning up after his mess. All he needs is to wait for the clock to strike 12, marking that it was the 7th of November, the date of their first year as husbands.

 

Woojin spends the spare time by looking through old pictures on the albums they’ve collected, arranged neatly on a shelf above their television. The albums are collections of pictures from the very first day they met, as 6 year-old kids who became neighbors and soon bestfriends, to twenty years after and into their married life. He had always enjoyed looking through the albums, which were ten in total. He purposefully avoids the tenth album and walks towards the living room, deciding to have a quick nap on the pillow fortress he built.

 

He was woken up by his alarm three minutes to midnight. He stretched his tired, drowsy limbs but he managed, however, to get up and check the dinner table once more.

 

Woojin passes by the albums he hadn’t returned yet on the shelf, all strewn on the carpeted floor. He bends down and picks up one, the number 10 emblazoned on the front cover. He takes it with him as he strides over the dining room.

 

Before he took a seat, he flips the album open. Nostalgia hits him hard, the wound in his heart stinging as if it was a fresh wound from yesterday. He skims through the different pictures they took together, which started from the night they got engaged. He searches for a picture of Jihoon with a big smile, and finds one in where he remembers they took on the first day of their honeymoon in Hawaii. He takes the picture out, grabs the frame he has previously set in the middle of the table, and puts Jihoon’s picture on it. There were two chairs before the table, and as he sits on one, he placed the picture frame by the chair right across his seat.

 

With fingers woven together, Woojin smiles at the picture, trying to match how big Jihoon’s smile was in it but failing miserably. “Happy anniversary, my love Hoonie.” He says shakily, his voice almost cracking. “It sucks to celebrate our very first wedding anniversary alone, but I know you’re watching over me now. You probably saw how my usual clumsy ass tried to pull a good surprise for you. I would’ve paid with my soul just to see your reaction.”

 

The floodgates of Woojin’s eyes burst open, the stream of tears couldn’t be stopped. His tears started to freely flow, the album still heavy on his lap, although not literally. Heavy, because the pictures started with their dream of a happy life together slowly turning into pictures of Jihoon in the hospital, fighting a disease that can no longer be treated. Pictures of them on the bed of sand in Hawaii turning into pictures of Jihoon on the hospital bed, weakly clasping Woojin’s hand. Pictures of _both_ of them, happily in love, turned into a picture of Jihoon’s last peaceful smile before his body gave up the next day, leaving Woojin _alone_.

 

After deeming he had shed enough tears for three months already, he wipes his tears off his eyes furiously with the back of his hand. Jihoon would’ve laughed at his face for the amount of crying he’s done, probably gonna tease him about how deep his eyebags got. Though, he knows that Jihoon will never bear to see him in pain for so long also. He smiles at the picture again, stands up, and takes the frame as he struts over the living room. He stops in the middle of the interior of the pillow fortress, talking casually to the frame as if it was Jihoon himself who was listening.

 

“You like it? I did it in a record time of fifteen minutes, thanks to you not being around to mess things up by either distracting me with your ridiculous flirting, or pushing the pillows off on purpose.” He jokes, the tears still glistening in his eyes. He sighs as waves of memories started crashing into his mind. He still remembers vividly Jihoon’s scent, the way his laugh sounded, the crease that forms between his eyebrows whenever he’s upset or was focusing, even the way his heart beats in a particular pattern. Oh, how he would love to hear Jihoon’s heart beating again.  He flops down on his back, staring at the blanket that covered the fortress from above, which was Jihoon’s favorite pink blanket. He hugs the frame close to his chest, eyes blinking away the tears as he indulges in the memories of Park Jihoon – of everything about Park Jihoon.

 

“One year ago, I asked you if you’re in for a lifetime with me,” Woojin whispers into the air, visualizing Jihoon’s eyes that held the secrets of the galaxy with them. His voice was small, as small as the broken pieces of his heart were. “I didn’t know lifetime was this short.”

 

 

  _Your body may be gone, I'm gonna carry you in._  
_In my head, in my heart, in my soul._  
_And maybe we'll get lucky and we'll both live again._

**Author's Note:**

> ,,, sorry?? UHSAUSAS I LOVE 2PARK OK. let's be mutuals on twt uwu >> @snagglethot


End file.
